


Slow dancing in the snow fall

by Wowee_pals



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A little derivative of that last chapter of Coming Right Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's so cheesy I'm sorry, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, There's also a lot more angst than I intended, or at least it seems that way to me, which was NOT intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowee_pals/pseuds/Wowee_pals
Summary: Gavin and Connor share a moment together in the snow.(Takes place about a year after the revolution. This is just a super cheesy idea that I couldn't stop thinking about.)





	Slow dancing in the snow fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my first fanfic that I've ever published? I'm so sorry if it seems too OOC (or incredibly cheesy), I'm not used to writing these guys.
> 
> Also, when I was just about to post it, I read the most recent chapter of "Coming Right Up", and realized my fic was very similar to it. I didn't mean for that at all, so sorry to bunbunko. (That story is really cute and well written, I recommend it.) I just decided to post this anyway.

Gavin Reed was never one for crowds. It wasn’t that they made him uncomfortable; he just couldn’t care less about public spaces or going to parties, which is why he was currently standing outside the police station, in the snow.

All the people inside were giving him a headache. The music, the drinking, the general cheery mood. Everything about that stupid party. He’d seen half the people there already that morning, and the other half were their significant others. He didn’t really want to talk to them much.

It was that special time of year again. The DPD was hosting its annual holiday party. While originally Fowler was hesitant to have a party at the station, most of the officers managed to convince him otherwise.

And so, here was Gavin, who for some reason just couldn’t handle everyone tonight. He was standing just around the corner of the building, which was lit by the light coming from the windows out front, as well as a small light overhead. Gavin used to hang out here for his smoke breaks, back before he kicked the habit.

It was painfully freezing outside, which Gavin supposed made sense, considering what covered the ground around him. More snow was lightly falling from the sky, softly landing on Gavin’s hair and jacket. He loved the look of snow, but absolutely despised the temperature required to get it.

He almost considered heading back in, but it was peaceful out there. Looking out at the parking lot, only a few streetlights illuminating the space. It was silent, save for the soft echo of the music coming from inside, and the occasional shuffle of Gavin’s feet. Eventually he cleared the snow off of the curb near him and sat down. He took a deep breath, inhaling the cold winter air. He closed his eyes, tuning out the world for just a moment.

It felt nice. Comforting. He was happy here.

“Gavin?”

The subject in question opened his eyes, looking over at a new figure approaching him. Gavin smiled.

“Hey there, dipshit.” He said, watching the other man come closer, his LED glowing yellow before shifting back into a soft blue.

“I was wondering where you went. I figured you were out here having a smoke.” The android said, standing over Gavin.

“I told you, I quit that shit a long time ago.” Gavin said.

“I know.” The other man said, “but falling into old habits is always possible. Especially with something like smoking.”

“Well I know you’d get on my case if I started back up.” Gavin said, “I just wanted to clear my head. It was getting stuffy in there.”

“I could tell.” The android said, “your stress levels were higher than usual for a moment there, though they are continuing to drop at the moment.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t be stressed around you, Connie.” Gavin said. He looked up at the android with a smile, knowing that Connor secretly loved all of the affectionate nicknames that Gavin gave him. Connor looked down at his shoes with a soft smile on his face before glancing up slightly at the human.

“You gonna sit down or just stand there like an idiot?” Gavin asked. Connor chuckled before brushing snow off of the curb next to Gavin and sitting down beside him. The two looked at each other for a moment, both of them smiling again, happy to be in one another’s company. Eventually their hands met, Connor’s thumb brushing over the top of Gavin’s knuckles. Gavin leaned his head onto Connor’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, sighing as he felt Connor lean his head into Gavin.

They were both silent, savoring this quiet moment between them. They were with each other often, yes, but they couldn’t be affectionate much outside of their own homes. Especially not at work, only having to get by with a brush across the arm when passing each other or a loving smile from across the room. Not that either of them wanted to keep what they had a secret. They both wanted to open up to everyone, but knew it wouldn’t go over well with some others. (Namely, Hank. Connor knew that the lieutenant wouldn’t go too far, but he did know that nothing good could come out of confessing his relationship with Reed. Things would be tense between everyone, to say the least.)

“So…” Gavin started, breaking the long silence between the two. “You just come out here to see where I was, or is there something else?”

Connor breathed in slowly, and looked up. His mouth twitched slightly, trying to think of what to say. Gavin moved his head, and turned towards Connor more.

“Much like you, I was feeling…abnormally uncomfortable. Being in the presence of co-workers and their spouses, and interacting with them in a casual sense was…overwhelming.” Connor said, a faint yellow glow coming from his right temple. “It was…” He paused, trying to think of the words to describe how he felt. Even now, just over a year after deviating, he still didn’t quite know what the hell he was feeling. Or at least, he didn’t know how to phrase it.

Connor shook his head, as though that would suddenly enlighten him, and he could find the right thing to say. He shook his head again, this time as a sign of defeat, leaving the thought unfinished. Gavin didn’t mind. He understood what Connor meant. The android just wanted people to like him, to be proud. Gavin was the same way, although his whole “asshole” persona he fell into around others did a bang-up job of masking it.

The snow was still drifting down from the sky. A few snowflakes had made their way into Connor’s hair, bits of white standing out amongst the dark curls. Part of Gavin wanted to reach over and mess up his hair to clear the snow, while another just wanted to keep looking.

“Do…”Connor paused. “Do you think we could ever tell everyone?”

Gavin leaned away slightly, causing Connor to retract his question.

“Sorry, I-I don’t know. I mean we won’t if you don’t want to, but I was just thinking-“

“Chill out.” Gavin said, cutting the android off. “Don’t short circuit on me. If you wanna tell the world that we’re dating, you can, but…I don’t think we should just yet. Your old man’s not exactly fond of me, and he’s very protective of you.”

“If you are not comfortable, then I won’t say a word.” Connor said, “And trust me, I’m aware of Hank. You’re right, we just need to give him time to adjust to me, and warm up to you a little bit. I can help with that. Just know that I’d be happy to share our relationship together anytime.”

Gavin chuckled at his boyfriend for a second, his robotic style of explaining things standing out against his typically human-like demeanor. It was funny.

“We should probably head back inside.” Connor said after a moment. “Just in case people are looking for us. I’m sure we’ve missed out on some great moments that will be made fun of tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Gavin said, standing up. As Connor stood up beside him, Gavin could hear a slow song starting up inside.

“Hey hey, wait.” He said, reaching for Connor’s arm before he knew what he was doing. Hearing the music and standing out in the cold with Connor, it gave him an idea.

The android turned back towards Gavin, curious as to what he was doing. Gavin stepped back for a second before holding out his hand.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked, internally cringing at himself. Connor looked at him, confusion spreading across his face.

“Dance?” Connor asked, “Here? With you?”

“Yes with me, dipshit.” Gavin said, inching closer. “That’s romantic, right? It’ll make up for the fact that we can’t hold hands inside. The song’s all slow, it’s perfect.”

“I suppose no one could see us out here.” Connor said.

“Exactly.” Gavin said. Connor paused for a moment before speaking again.

“How exactly does one…slow dance?” He asked, taking Gavin’s hand gently. Gavin laughed.

“Most advanced prototype in the world and you don’t know how to slow dance?” He asked. Connor looked down.

“No, I don’t.” He said quietly, seemingly hurt by Gavin’s question.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Gavin said, placing his hand on Connor’s cheek before grabbing the android’s arm. “It’s not hard. Just, put your other arm around me.”

Connor did as he was told, Gavin guiding his arm slightly to wrap around his waist. “Now what?” he asked.

“Now we just…sway.” Gavin said, “Listen to the music. Try not to think about how cold it is outside.”

Connor nodded and pulled Gavin slightly closer. The android could give off a little bit of heat, deciding that using a little bit of energy to do so would be worth it. Gavin relaxed as Connor started to warm up, wrapping his own arm around Connor to hold him close. He buried his face in the android’s collar, closing his eyes.

Gavin couldn’t quite tell what song was playing. It didn’t sound like a Christmas song, and he doubted anyone at the party was really paying attention. It’s not like the song mattered. He was just glad to get another moment like this with Connor.

Connor turned his head slightly to press his lips to the top of Gavin’s head. He brushed a few snowflakes out of Gavin’s hair before moving his hand back to its original position. Gavin looked up at Connor, their eyes locking. Connor gave him a soft smile, which Gavin returned. Connor thought it was nice seeing Gavin smile, given that he always seemed so angry or annoyed.

“I love you.” He said. Gavin’s eyes widened slightly before he ducked his head back into Connor’s shoulder.

“I love you too.” Gavin muttered. He could hear Connor give a slight laugh as the two continued to sway. Despite the cold, he felt as warm as ever in Connor’s arms. Who cares if they couldn’t do this all the time?

It felt nice. Comforting. He was happy here.

They both were.

**Author's Note:**

> So...thanks for reading? I tried to keep it short for my ADHD ass, but whatever.
> 
> Anyway, I finally caved and got tumblr like...a week ago, so you should follow me there. I'm @wowee-pals (like my name here, just with a dash, not an underscore.)


End file.
